bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide and Go Freak
"Hide and Go Freak" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on September 24, 1994) Plot The show starts with Mr. Bumpy and Squishington playing a game called "Hide and Go Freak", similar to "hide and go seek" but instead they make wild freaky faces to scare each other. Bumpy and Squish are having fun together and decide they want Molly to play the game with them. Later, Molly Coddle is shown looking at herself in the mirror, while Bumpy and Squish sneak up behind her. Molly sees their reflection and is terrified by their hideous scary faces and faints. Molly regains consciousness and Bumpy and Squish fix up their faces to look normal again. The boys ask Molly to play "Hide and Go Freak" with them, Molly says she is a comfort doll and she isn't good at scaring people. Mr Bumpy tries to encourage Molly and tells her to make the scariest face she can. Molly puts her fingers in her mouth and sticks out her tongue, but Bumpy and Squish are disappointed that she's hardly scary at all. Squishington then takes Molly to give her a scary make over. In the bathroom, Squishington is pretending to be at beauty salon, he rubs cream over Molly's face and pretends to be a flamboyant hair dresser. While Squish is distracting Molly, Bumpy removes the back of the mirror to trick Molly that the makeover work. Molly looks at the mirror thinking Bumpy is her reflection, Bumpy mimics her and then roars at her. Molly jumps out of her seat in fear, Bumpy then tells Molly that he'll have to teach her about playing the game. Later, Squishington and Mr Bumpy are teaching the rules to Molly, she says she doesn't want to play "Hide and Go Freak" anymore. Bumpy and Squish still want Molly to play with them and they beg at her with big cute puppy dog eyes. Molly then reluctantly agrees to keep playing with them. The trio then play another round of "Hide and Go Freak", and they run off in different directions. Mr Bumpy finds Squishington and says he has an idea to scare Molly, and wants him to help him. Later, Molly is searching around, Squishington then appears screaming in horror, with a large green snot monster chasing him. Squish tells Molly that it's the “Snot Gargling Drool Drinking Mucus from Alpha Centauri”, and it has already eaten Mr Bumpy and is going to eat him next. Molly is terrified and watches the Mucus Monster devour Squishington before her eyes. The Monster comes towards Molly and she tells him to stay back, Molly then screams in horror and is frozen stiff. It is revealed that the Mucus Monster is actually a hoax, Mr Bumpy and Squish unzip the costume and start laughing. The two boys think their joke is funny and they really scared Molly. Bumpy then says "its amazing what you can do with a lot of snot and a little imagination". Bumpy then ask Molly if she is okay, but Molly is frozen stiff and doesn't respond. The boys begin to worry and Squishington says they "freaked the living freak out of her." The boys realize they made a big mistake and don't know how to fix it. It turns out that Molly isn't really frozen stiff and it's only a trick, Molly giggles a little bit that her plan is working, but then goes back into her scared stiff pose. Bumpy tries to get Molly's attention, and Squishington begs her to say something, but their attempts fail. Squishington grabs a megaphone and shouts out to Molly, but she still won't move. Squishington thinks that they can "scare her un-stiff", Bumpy then tries roaring at Molly but scares Squishington instead. Squish then comes up with an idea, he takes his eyeballs out of their sockets and starts doing tricks with them. Squish starts bouncing his eyes on the floor and juggling them. Molly is still stiff and Bumpy says it usually works too. Squish then pushes his eyes back into their sockets and comes up with another idea, that if "they make her feel wanted, she'll snap out of it." Bumpy thinks it's a good idea, and "after all, she is a comfort doll". Bumpy then starts making up excuses, and tells Molly that the Cute Dolls have lost their hair from a blow drier accident and only she can help. Squish then also says that the house is filling up with snakes and there is a hurricane and a black hole, then they beg Molly to help them. The boys then pause to see if their plan worked, but Molly is still frozen stiff. Bumpy and Squish are heartbroken and break down in tears. Squish says it's all their fault for forcing Molly to play hide and go freak. Bumpy says she is too stiff to play with and she won't even make a good hat rack, Bumpy then puts a hat on Molly and says she is actually okay at that, but he doesn't want a hat rack and wants Molly to come back. While the boys are feeling miserable, Molly sneaks up behind them taps them on the shoulder and says "boo." Squishington and Bumpy then start freaking out, and run around in panic, they slam into each other and fall on the floor in defeat. Molly is proud of herself from getting back at the boys and says that she won the game. Later, Bumpy and Squishington are playing checkers, they are acting jittery and are babbling nonsense. Molly tells the boys that she wants to play "Hide and Go Freak" again. Bumpy and Squishington are still high strung, and have learned their lesson about scaring others. Bumpy says that they will stick with checkers and Squishington agrees. Molly then faces the viewers and says, "I was just getting good at it too", and the episode ends. Trivia * According to Squishington, the Snot Gargling Drool Drinking Mucus is from Alpha Centauri. It is the closest star system to the Solar System at 4.37 light years. * In the scene when the Snot Gargling Mucus attacks Squishington, he says, “It has eaten Mr. Bumpy and now it is going to eat me.” This is similar to the quote from the 1990 horror film Troll 2; “They’re eating her, and then they’re going to eat me too. Oh my god!” This scene has become infamous for it’s low production and poor acting. * Although the Snot Gargling Mucus creature was only Mr. Bumpy in disguise, in the season 2 episode "Love Stinks" a long green tentacle grabs Molly and pulls her into the garbage bin, which resembles the tentacle of the Mucus monster. * It is shown that Squishington can take his own eyeballs out of their sockets. * When Mr Bumpy imagines that the Cute Dolls lost all their hair from a hair dryer accident, the fantasy scene resembles the famous painting "The Scream" by Edvard Munch. Quotes Squish: (speaking in a french accent) Step into my salon. We'll give you a really scary face in no time! Squish: ''(speaking in a flamboyant voice'') Oh you are so scary! Oh my! I created a disaster-piece! I can't even recognize you, darling! I am as serious as a pimple on prom night! Who is that scary doll? You have a face not even a mother could love! Bumpy: Better let the old Bumpster teach you a thing or three about playing this game, Mol's. Bumpy: Just keep your eye on the ball and don't let them see ya sweat!... They get attracted by your sweat. Molly: Oh I don't want to play anymore, guys. I'm no good at hide and go freak. Bumpy: Come on, Molly! You have to play! Squish: We'll be your best friends if you play. Bumpy: We already are her best friends, Squish. Squish and Bumpy: (with big puppy dog eyes) Pretty, Pretty, Pretty PLEEEASE! Molly: Oh, Alright... Squish: We are such foolish fools, Mr Bumpy. Molly didn't want to play and we made her! Bumpy: (upset) She's too stiff to play with now. She couldn't make a good hat rack. (put a hat on the frozen Molly) Well, maybe she's okay at that... But I don't want a hat rack I want my Molly! Molly: Come on you guys, I wanna play hide and go freak again. Bumpy: W-We'll just stick to ch-ch-checkers... Squish: Y-yeah... Molly: huh, and I was just getting good at it too... Gallery: Oh alright.JPG Pretty pretty pleeeease.JPG We already are her best friends.JPG Well be your best friends.JPG You gotta play.JPG Molly doesnt want to play.JPG They get attracted from your sweat.JPG Dont let them see you sweat.JPG This game mols.JPG Teach you a thing or three.JPG Peeking bumpy.JPG Rawwww.JPG Mirrormirror.JPG Reflection.JPG Cheeky bumpy.JPG I am as serious as a pimple on prom night.JPG I cant even recognise you darling.JPG Bumpadoll.JPG Flamboyant squish.JPG Squishmakeover.JPG Cream.JPG Squishs makeover.JPG Step into my salon.JPG Makeover.JPG Dissapointed.JPG Cutesymolly.JPG Poormolly.JPG Normface.JPG Scaryfaces.JPG Faintmolls.JPG Mollyfaint.JPG Scaredolly.JPG Mirrormonsters.JPG Mollymonsters.JPG Uglysquishy.JPG Uglybumpy.JPG Uglylaughing.JPG Hideyfreaky.JPG Freaky faces.JPG Freakybump.JPG Cheering.JPG Onehundred.JPG The number that goes after that.JPG Bestbuddies.JPG Counting.JPG Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.18.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.18.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.18.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.18.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.17.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.17.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.17.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.17.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.17.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.16.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.16.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.16.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.16.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.16.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.16.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.16.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.19.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.18.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.18.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 12.18.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.46.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.46.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.46.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.46.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.46.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.46.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.46.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.45.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.45.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.45.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.45.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.45.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.45.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.45.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.44.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.44.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.44.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.44.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.44.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.44.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.44.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.43.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.57.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.48.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.48.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.47.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.58.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.58.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.58.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.58.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.58.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.58.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.01.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.01.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.00.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.00.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.00.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.00.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.00.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.00.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 1.59.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.01.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.01.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.01.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.01.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.01.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.34.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.02.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.02.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.02.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.20.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.20.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.20.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.19.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.18.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.18.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.18.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.18.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.42.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.42.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.42.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.42.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.41.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.43.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.43.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.43.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.43.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.43.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.48.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.58.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.57.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.57.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.57.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.56.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.56.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.56.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.56.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.44.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.44.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.44.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.05.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.05.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.05.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.00.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.00.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.59.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 2.58.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.06.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.06.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.06.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.10.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.09.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.09.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.09.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.09.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.11.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.11.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.11.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.10.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.10.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.10.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.10.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.10.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.10.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.37.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.37.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.37.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.37.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.37.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.36.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.36.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.36.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.36.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.35.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.35.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.39.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.39.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.38.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.37.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.37.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.53.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.54.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.52.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.53.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.53.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.53.18 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 3.53.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.02.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.05.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.04.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.04.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.04.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.02.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.02.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.02.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.07.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.07.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.07.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-19 at 4.06.42 pm.png Mr bumpy scaring frozen molly.gif|animated gif 1 Bump in the night eyeball bounce g.gif|animated gif 2 Bump-in-the-night-boo.gif|animated gif 3 Bump-in-the-Night-bumpy-and-squish-panicking2.gif|animated gif 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes